doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor items help protect its bearer from damage by absorbing a solid amount of it. Summary Armor items come in the following shapes and colors: SMARA0.png|Armor Piece Armor Shard.png|Armor Shard Combat Armor.png|Light Armor Heavy Armor.png|Heavy Armor Dense Armor.png|Dense Armor * Armor Piece: A small yellow fragment that restores 1 Armor point on pickup and is only obtainable by defeating some of the enemies with Gauntlet. It cannot be placed on maps and only lasts for 20 seconds on ground. * Armor Shard: A fairly common small pickup that grants 5 Armor points. Replaces the Armor bonus and respawns after 20 seconds. * Light Armor: A yellow-tinted vest that gives 50 Armor points on pickup. Replaces the Green armor and respawns after 30 seconds. * Heavy Armor: A red-tinted vest that restores 100 Armor points. Replaces the Blue armor and respawns after 30 seconds. * Dense Armor: A violet-tinted vest that provides a full stack of 300 points. It is the only Armor type that can fully protect bearer's health from decreasing. It have a new spawn identity, so Dense Armor is considered as the rarest Armor pickup since it only appears on the Hunter's Moon custom levels. The other mapsets usually require a patch to include it. This armor type is the only one to respawn after 40 seconds. All Armor types can be stacked with each other till player reaches 300 Armor points. Most of pickups absorb 90% of damage, besides Dense Armor which gives full health protection. Hints * Due to Armor's high health protection factor, all its pickups are considered valuable, and players must not ignore them in order to increase their durability. However, mind that Armor still does not render them totally invincible. * All the pickups' values are given for Arena Warrior difficulty. The values are multiplied by 1.5, 0.75 or 0.5 for Battle Recruit, Oblivion Gladiator or Vadrigar Reincarnation difficulties respectively. * With the exception of Armor Piece and Dense Armor, all other types will respawn regardless if the game is using the Items respawn gameplay flag. * Due to the way the engine treats the Armor code, if a player pickups a Dense Armor, the 100% damage absorption can be kept by picking the other types of Armor as long the Armor points counter does not reach zero. * The other ways of restoring Armor stack are using Regeneration powerup, staying in the radius of TankJr's Armor Regen aura, or being saved by the Life Binder item. Lore As it is the case with the Arena Arsenal, the Arena Armory is also restricted to be used only by the Arena Gladiators. Only them can activate the weight-nullification function of the Armor suits, vital for them to be worn for prolonged periods of combat. Moreover, once activated the suits can adapt to the wearer's body shape and size, ensuring that they fit any type of anatomy no matter the species of the Gladiator in question. The suits feature forcefield generators, casting an invisible shield that grants full-body protection. This shielding captures high-energy projections of any type and vector. The armor also provides physical defence, its plates composed of extraordinarily tough material. This substance had not yet been determined by the Alliance's engineers, but initial observations suggest a superdense metal, likely heavier than uranium. Additionally, the Arena Armors are adorned with arcane wards that attenuate esoteric energies, such as those wielded by the likes of Demons, Tamers of the Dark or Outer Gods. However, due to the inherently volatile nature of such attacks, this layer of protection is highly variable, and one can never be too sure when facing these supernatural foes, for they may have many tricks at their disposal to bypass this specialized type of defense (not to mention that plenty of magical beings partaking in the Multiversal Wars possess enough raw power to brute force through practically any wards in existence). Nevertheless, the Alliance sees this uncanny "technology" as useful enough to be reverse-engineered, and has made great efforts to replicate the wards for its own use. Category:Items